


Child

by pastelgalaxies



Category: Quar'X
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelgalaxies/pseuds/pastelgalaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child

  
"Do you feel what I feel, hyung?" Hanbyeol wipes his sweaty hands on his plaid shirt, unable to focus on his calculus textbook.

  
"I can feel AND see them, Hanbyeol-ah."

The visual sighs, mockingly crying at the eldest. "We rarely come to campus to study and we get bothered like this?" He tugs at Yushin's sleeve, as if asking him to confront the people taking photos of them while trying to study in the library.

  
"That's it. They rarely see idols at school."

  
Hanbyeol defeatedly plops on his textbook.

  
"Let's buy groceries. But let's pick up Yanase-nim first."

  
Yushin has never seen Hanbyeol so relieved with the thought of buying dorm supplies. But his attitude quickly changes after their arrival in front of their company building.

  
"Hyung, let's just go back to campus-"

  
"Byeol-ah!!! You really don't want to see me? After I saved your ass last week?!“ Munseok whines at the visual who just keeps on plugging his ears with his fingers. "You still owe me a lot, Star Boy!"

  
"Do you brats want to go home without ME, then?"

  
In unison, both of the 96-liners answer the eldest with "No."

  
"Good. Seatbelts, please."

  
Yushin turns the engine on and drives them to the grocery store. The ride isn't going to be long, but he can feel the tension from the backseat and he wants it to melt at once.  
He was about to speak up until the visual breaks the silence. "Sorry... and thank you, Seok-ah. But please, talk to Duckmon-PD-nim for our unit's plans?"

  
The eldest sighs, "I knew it was about that." He looks at the leader in the eyes through the rearview mirror before he continues, "Yeah, Munseokkie, why not talk to the CEO? You have some strong connections between the two of you, anyw-"

  
"You heard the Eomma, Seok-ah!" Hanbyeol interrupts, flailing his arms towards the Leader's face.

  
"Go Hanbyeol! Stop doing that. How could you act like that when in the first place it is you who needs a favor from the leader? Munseokkie is busy working for our team. Stop being so selfish! Try to understand." Yushin tries to catch his breath after his non-stop rant. Good thing the lights were red that time.

  
The visual isn't that much of a handful. He is actually a good, sweet child despite his narcissistic tendencies. Like his fellow 96-liner, he is also unstable, but with the right buttons pressed, he can go back to his "normal" state.

  
Hanbyeol slumps back into his seat and turns to look away through the car window. "I'm sorry, hyung."

  
_Hanbyeol-ah, you are not at fault._

  
_Don't apologize._

  
_You're trying so hard._

  
_You're doing your best._

  
_It's okay._

  
"Hyung, please stop the car. I'm going somewhere else."

  
Munseok panics, "Hey Byeol-ah, you don't have to-"

  
Yushin slows down the engine as he parks the car in front of a coffee shop. Hanbyeol gets off and heads to the coffee shop's entrance.

Yushin doesn't stop him.

  
"Hyung! Are you really okay with this? It's just a small childish fight, please!"

  
"Don't worry. He will come home."

  
★★★★


End file.
